theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
Impulse (Young Justice)
History Early Life In 2056, Bart and Nathaniel Tryon worked on a way to change the dystopia that they were in. They believed the cause for the apocalyptic event that made their time inhospitable started with the death of The Flash, so Bart would travel back in time to stop it. Tryon, who as Neutron had been responsible for many past atrocities, gave Bart a special device that would strip Neutron of his powers. He also warned him that the time machine would break after using it once. Young Justice: Invasion In "Bloodlines", Impulse's time machine arrived in the headquarters where he joyously greeted Nightwing, Robin and Beast Boy. He took the name Impulse and escaped them, starting a chase through the whole base. He was eventually captured by Nightwing. Impulse was cuffed up and they interrogated the time traveler. Impulse received a glass of water from Nightwing, who wanted to acquire DNA from Impulse, which he noticed and gave his spit. Impulse revealed their secret identities trying to convince them he is a tourist from the future and the grand child of Barry Allen. When Mal arrived and the door opened, Impulse phased through the cuffs and fled the headquarters. Impulse arrived at the Allen house the moment Barry Allen received a phone call about his supposed grandson. Barry initially denied the possibility, reminding everyone that he and Iris did not even have children, until Iris revealed that she was in fact pregnant. Impulse then greeted his unborn father and aunt, revealing to everyone that Iris was actually carrying twins, which surprised even her. Wally arrived at the party after Nightwing called him. Bart greeted him with the same enthusiasm as he had given the others. Fully aware that the Flash was supposed to die, he first attempted to prevent Iris from receiving a phone call from her boss about a rampaging supervillain. When that failed, he tried to dissuade Flash from going, saying that the Justice League could handle it. Flash went nonetheless, and Impulse followed. Impulse chased after the Flash saving him from hurting his derrière after getting hit by Neutron's omnidrectional energy waves. Impulse claimed that he wanted to see Flash fight in his prime. In a slip, he also revealed Neutron's name, and then to cover it up, claimed that Neutron was saying it all the time. They created a plan to stop Neutron: with Kid Flash's help, they created a large whirlwind around Neutron, which caused him and his containment suit to detonate. Neutron regenerated himself, being unable to stabilize his energy and was about to explode again. The Flash decided to carry Neutron to a nearby desert to save the city. Impulse knew that he could not reach it on time and tripped the Flash before he was caught in the explosion. Neutron detonated, but Kid Flash and Jay Garrick saved them both. Impulse went back to the place where Neutron was again regenerating. Impulse applied the pill to him, which made him return to normal, with no memory of the events. When the speedsters came back, he lied to them that he did not know what happened to him. After Nightwing's DNA test revealed Bart's claims of his heritage to be true, Bart said he was ready to go back. But because the time machine was broken, he could not return. To maintain his cover, he feigned frustration at being stuck in the past, and claimed that he knew nothing about fixing time machines. In "Depths", because he could not return, he was taken under the care of the Garricks in Central City. Powers and Abilities *'Superhuman speed:' Just like his grandfather the Flash, Impulse is able to utilize incredible super speed in comparison with the Flash. He can also create small wind funnels and is capable of speaking incredibly fast and seeing things that move too fast for the normal human being to see. **'Molecular vibration:' Impulse can vibrate his molecules so fast that he can phase through objects and escape from restraints. *'Superhuman reflexes:' At high speed, he could dodge Robin's staff. Appearances Young Justice: Invasion *"Bloodlines" *"Depths" (Photograph) *"Satisfaction" *"Darkest" *"Before the Dawn" *"Cornered" *"True Colors" *"The Fix" *"War" *"The Hunt" *"Intervention" *"Summit" See Also *Impulse (Young Justice)/Gallery *Impulse Links *http://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Impulse Category:Young Justice Characters